ARC Edition 1
The Amazing Race Celestial Edition (ARC) 1 is the upcoming first installment of Caelestor's Fantasy Game version of the Emmy award-winning reality competition show The Amazing Race. It will be hosted on the Online Reality Game (ORG) Tavern in Zetaboards. In-Game This edition will span 11 countries over 6 continents, visiting exotic locales never seen before in the franchise and other fantasy games. ARC Edition 1 started playing on 6/3/10 and filming on 10/1/10. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. Note 1: Multiple teams were assessed penalties for driving over the speed limit in Texas and not walking on foot to La Merced Church. *Red means the team was eliminated. *A Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A yellow » means the team chose to use a Yield; « indicates the team who received it. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it. Prizes Multiple prizes were awarded throughout the race. *'Leg 1.' Mina and Lita won a bypass for coming in first at the leg midpoint, while Zoey and Oliver won an additional COP for coming in first at the pitstop. *'Leg 2.' JD and Turk were awarded a $10 USD credit. Episode Title Quotes *'Leg 1.' Is this the producer's way of sabotaging and killing us all? - Emil *'Leg 2.' We're stripping down our money like it's pole dancing! - Matt Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Guatemala) *La Porte, Texas (San Jacinto Memorial) (Starting Line) * Houston (George Bush Intercontinental Airport) to Guatemala City, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guatemala Guatemala] (La Aurora International Airport) *Guatemala City (Centro Cultural Miguel Ángel Asturias) *Guatemala City (Kaminaljuyu) *La Antigua Guatemala (Cerro de La Cruz) *La Antigua Guatemala (La Merced Church) (Elimination Point / Overnight Rest) * La Antigua Guatemala (Santa Catalina Arch) to Santiago Atitlan (Cojolya Weaving Center and Museum) *Santiago Atitlan (Shrine of Maximón) *Atitlan Nature Reserve (Enclosed Butterfly Preserve) *Panajachel (Atitlan Hotel) In the first roadblock of the race, one team member had to find a Mayan calendar in Kaminaljuyu that would enable them to convert the data from its Gregorian to its Mayan counterpart. This leg’s detour was a choice between Zip and Zoom. In Zip, teams made their way to the top of the reserve and rode a zipline to receive their next clue. In Zoom, teams, with only a photograph, had to identify the White-Nosed Coati and use a camera to take a video of the animal in action. ;Additional Tasks *Upon arrival in Guatemala, teams had to search for the largest "jaguar" in the country: the Centro Cultural Miguel Ángel Asturias. *At the Centro Cultural, teams were instructed to find the city buried under the capital, a reference to Kaminaljuyu. *At the Cerro de la Cruz, teams had to create a traditional alfombra de aserrin resembling the Amazing Race Clue Envelope. Once the instructor approved, they needed to proceed on foot to the largest water fountain in Antigua Guatemala and sign up for one of three departure times to a mystery destination the next day. *At Santiago Atitlan, teams had to find Maximon using only a photo. *At the reserve, teams were given a picture of an adult butterfly. They then had to locate the egg, larva, and pupa of the species somewhere within the preserve. Leg 2 (Guatemala → Ecuador) * Guatemala City (La Aurora International Airport) to Quito, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecuador Ecuador] (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Quito (El Panecillo) *Pichincha (Summit) *Calacali, Quito (Equator Monument) *San Antonio, Quito (Mitad del Mundo) In this leg's roadblock, one team member had to assemble a map of the world and answer 6 mystery questions. To win this leg's Fast Forward, one team had to follow a priest to the Iglesia de la Compañía de Jesús to pay their respects to the Patron Saint of Ecuador, Mariana de Jesús. ;Additional Tasks *Teams traveled by TelefériQo to reach the summit of the volcano. *At the summit, teams had to herd 10 llamas along a marked trail in order to receive their next clue. Category:Race Summary Category:Race Summary